1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera capable of giving and receiving signals between it and an information supply apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, in program AE, the shutter speed and the aperture value have corresponded at one to one to an EV value. However, depending on the purpose of photographing or the object to be photographed, it is sometimes desirable to choose a particular shutter speed (or aperture value). Therefore, there has been proposed a camera having a plurality of program lines and used with the program lines changed over.
However, depending on the purpose of photographing, it has sometimes been difficult to judge which of the program lines should be chosen. For example, when a close-up photograph of flowers is to be taken, if the photograph is directed to the use as a record, it is desirable to stop down the lens as much as possible and make the depth of field deep, and if the photograph is directed to the expression of the beauty of the flowers, it is often desirable to make the depth of field shallow. To judge this, it is necessary to know what effect the aperture gives the photograph. Also, the depth of field varies greatly from lens to lens and therefore, it is necessary to know the effect thereof.
Also, the prior-art camera has a wide variety of program lines and therefore need have indicating means and input means for the change-over of the program lines, and this has led to the problem that the indication and operation become more complicated than in the case of a single program.